


A new life

by Cavalreaping_Cupcake



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Help, High School, Hospitalization, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cavalreaping_Cupcake/pseuds/Cavalreaping_Cupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zexion is in a rough relationship. with an abusive man. his three bestfriends, help him leave him after a near death breakup. Roxas comes to his rescue and puts him up with a place in return for something. He becomes his lover. this is the story of how Zexion goes through this time. If this is going to hit close to home. Please dont read. it was rough to write coming from an abusive relationship my self.<br/>warning-abuse, implied rape/non-con,<br/>So. I'm planning on rewriting this cause I wrote it like almost ten years ago and I've gotten better. Please bare with me as I work on this and my other stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So. I'm planning on rewriting this cause I wrote it like almost ten years ago and I've gotten better. Please bare with me as I work on this and my other stories.

I wrang the door bell that would hopefully get me out of this small aria with my elder boyfriend. He looked at me with a smile that I learned to fear, I knew quickly that I was in for a nother rough night, I hoped that Demyx would open his door quickly an soon. Lexaeous pulled me into a deep kiss. I pushed back and struggled against his large and strong body. I pushed against his chest with my fist's and punched him as hard as I could with all the strength that I was able to put with the situattion that I had seem to find my self in. I Finaly hurd the staggering stepps of Demyx and hurd the door un hinge.  
"God, Cant you to keep your hands off of eachother for twenty secconds?" Demyx demanded as he leaned against the door frame. Lexaeous pushed me away and laughed, I sighed and grabbed my side, He really had hurt me last night, and I knew that I was not in the greatest feeling, mainly in my stomach. Demyx grinned and led me into the house. The living room was an off white with a Brown couch, Love seat and a Silver t.v. The love seat stood in accrost of the door, and in betwene two full bookshelf. The sofa Idled infront of the Bay window that looked into the street. the large t.v. was shoved into a corner, and was covered in Demyx's playstation games and all of his music books and CD's. The labrynth was playing on the televison and was paused on the sceen where the Goblon king had just taken the Child. God could I recite every line that that man had to say...Well...I can.  
"Wheres Axel?" I asked as demyx closed the door and walked down the hall pasing through the music room, and through the hall where his own door was closed, but Axels was opend...He had slept in there with axel. The damned Pyro needed to get his lazy ass up and make his lover pan-cakes. I laughed and sighed, Lexaeous grabbed my hand in his own, At first I denided it, but he would just grab it again, and make his grip, tighter...I soon gave up.   
"Sleeping," He danced down the hall and slid into the Kitchen, I could smell the rain in the air, it was going to pour tonight. Axel came Slugging Down the hall from the bath room. He pulled the blonde that was laughing as he grabbed the cheese out of the fridge. I loved to see him smile, Because, I couldnt, I just leared not to. Lexaeous pulled me down the hall twords the living room, He pulled me onto the love sofa, I pushed my self as far as I would be able to, I sighed and slumped my face on my hands. I missed the warmpth of roxas's arms...I loved him, but couldnt do anything about it. Demyx and axel came out into the livingroom, laughing and holding hands. Demyx looked at me and pulled me to my feet. "Can I steal you for a few moments?" He wisperd.  
I looked at lexaeous, "May I go out into the dining room with demyx to help him with something?" I asked, knowing that Demyx would ask me about that, But prefering that over being beaten later that night. He simply nodded and held up three fingers. "Three...Got it, thanks," I slightly nodded and sprinted down the hall next to my blonde bestfriend.  
"You have to ask him now?" He wisperd, I sighed and nodded, I knew that no mater what I would have to tell some one that he was beating me regularly. I sighed and pushed my self into his warm and soft body, He wraped his arms around me and rested his head on my shoulder, I missed this feeling, being held, and wanting to be held. I loved the feeling of not being scared to show my emotions. I missed this, And I wanted it back. "Zexion, Is he beating you? Its just every time we see you, you have more bruses and cuts, Also, your badly limping right now, You cant allow this to happen any more."  
"P-Promase me you wont tell any one, no one at all,"   
"Promase, I wont tell a soul." He put his hand up and looked down at me.  
"He beats me nightly, but I deserve it, I dont, do what he wants, or I dont please him, or I do some thing wrong, I get hurt because Im not fast, and Im not that smart."  
"No," He wisperd as he pulled me into a light hug again, I felt the tears begin to fall down the sides of my face, I was soon in an all out sob, I was so scared, "No one deserves to be hit, or abused, or anything like that. Its wrong, Why wont you leave him?" Demyx asked me softly as he held me, in the living room of the apartment.  
"Im Scared that hell hurt me, or hell do something worse," I sobed into demyx's bare chest, "I want to, Im no happy, I want to be free of this relationship, But Im scared that hell hurt me, hes like three times my height."  
"And whats worse than what hes already done to you?"   
"Weeks, ago he told me that I was lucky that he was here to be with me, Because no one wants to be with me, and My skanky-ness when half the time, I didnt want to have sex with the beast, but he pushes me. So when he told me that I felt that He was the only one that would really want to be with me," I said and burried my face into my hands, and began to cry so hard that I was shaking.  
"Zexion, stop shaking, We All think that your beautifull, You know that Kitty'll agree with me in a heart beat, He'll beg you to calm down, and relax. He loves you and you should see that. Lex, is an ass, he holds no reason or right to be able to hurt you like that, Im sorry, but you need to leave that relationship and learn that there are many other people out there that will like you and will love you, and I know that there is one upstairs who already does, And we all love you," Demyx smilled and looked at Axel, who had entered the room, they traded glances and they switched places, Demyx went into the living rom, and Axel took over dems position.  
"So, its true, The fuckers beating you," Axel sighed and clenched his fist. "Zexion, Dont let him do this, your to nice," He reached over the table and placed his hand on my own. He pulled me onto his lap and embraced me, I sat there in his lap crying for many moments, before my phone buzzed.

FROM: Lex-Lex,

Where the hell are you, get back here, Get you good for nothing ass in here...NOW, I wont deal with your emo ass shit.

To: Let-Lex

Sorry, was talking and got carried away, you know how us teachers can be,

 

I sighed and looked at axel, He ndded and pulled me to the living room,

THAT NIGHT

 

Lexaeous had to go into work, so I called Demyx and Axel, and asked them to bring Roxas to the park, I wanted to see him, They both said that We sould all meet at there apartment, so I agreed and headed over to where Axel, Roxas And Demyx were all hanging out, whating to see me.  
When I finaly arived I knocked on the door and Quickly opend it, Roxas layed curled into a ball playing with something, Axel yelling at a person on the pone, as Demyx played with Roxas. When I closed the door and Hung my long Black coat on the hanger and sat on the sofa, Roxas crawled over and layed his cute blonde spikes on my lap, He placed his head on my legs. He wisperd my name, I looked down at him, He smiled and sat up, He pushed his head into the crook of my nech, and Kissed me. I sighed. I lifted his head to met mine and Kissed him softly on the lips. "Hello, Roxas," I smiled.  
"Dem-Dem, Axy!!!" Roxas Exclamed, "Zexy smiled!! He SMILED!!!!" The younger teen yelled and atacked me. He pushed me on my back.   
"Roxy, Can you please get of of me?" I akes, He noddd and pushed himself off of me. My phone rang, 

"Hello?"   
"De Donde Eres Tu?"  
"Yo Es Con Roxas, Y Demyx, Y Axel."  
"Tu, Necicitas regresas al la Casa, Yo necicto Comida, y me Novio es no Aqui...Porque?"  
"Yo es Con Roxa-"  
"Regresas al me Casa, o Yo Voluntad Estar Hecho Problemas,"  
"No, Yo Megusta me Amigos, Y tu es...DAMNIT, NO!!!! IM NOT COMING BACK FOR A WHYAL, ILL BE HOME, WHEN IM HOME, ILL BRING PIZZA, ALRIGHT? GOD GOOD BYE!!!!!" I yelled into the phone and hung up...I knew that I was going to be injured greatly. Roxas Looked at me, He kissed me lightly, I returned it and deepend it, I sighed when he pulled back,   
"you go home, Ill see you tomorrow."   
"Ill see you guys later, Im sorry, I inconvenienced you," I said, grabbed my coat and ran out the door. When I retured home, I opend the door, and placed the pizza on the counter, and droped my Key's next to the box. A few moments later a Fist made contact to my face, I fell to the floor, He had broken my nose, I screamed out with pain. He kicked me in the side, and threw me against the door, Braking my arm, He shoved me out the door, and yelld that we were over, and that he would send my things to Demyx's, I stood momentarly and fell to the gorund, falling down the 3 story flight of stairs. I called Demyx asking him to get an ambliance, That I was at the apartment. When I hung, up I began to feel cold. soon I hurd sirens and saw lights, Roxas's voice was softly faiding, and the scene became faint, and outlined in black. there was rain pounding heavly against my body, I hurd the thunder coming closer from the distance, I knew that I was raining, the water falling over my limp body made me cold, I tryed to reach out for Roxas, but I held no control over my body. I lost concusness.

THREE DAYS LATER,

"...What if he doesnt come out of this, and he dies?" I hurd Roxas's voice first, He was crying and worring him self greatly over me. I was so sorry about that.  
"R...Rox...Roxas?" I wimpered his name, My Jaw was sore, so was the rest of my body, The nose that was broken whas taped, My right arm was in a blue cast and my Leg supported by Pillows and a Black Cast. Roxas spun around and looked at me. His blue eyes shot from all the tears that had fallen from them, His eyes, covered in Bags. His face, bright red. I relised that he really did love me.  
"Zexion. YOur awake...O thank God," He put his hand over his chest and Looked at me, I hurt from head to toe, But I knew that the pain that he must of been feeling for the past 3 days, would of been more painfull and agonising than that of which I ever wished that I would feel. I had broken arms before, so the cast was nothing, But now I was single and had nothing that I could call home.   
"Of caurse, I wouldnt be able to not see your perfict face," I said and stroked his cheek with the hand that wasnt busted. "Rox, Im sorry, I didnt mean to worrie you like this." I said, Roxas shook his head, "Damn, I have A problem, Lex, broke up with me...Gratefully, But I have a bigger problem, I sold my home, and I dont have a place to stay, Where Am I Gun-"  
"Zexion, Stay with me," Roxas blurted out, I smiled and looked up at him,  
"No, I couldnt, you can barely take care of your self, I dont want to burden you with a seccond mouth to feed," I said.  
"Not as a friend dummy," He laughed and Smiled, "As, My Boyfriend, I want you to live with me as my Partner in crime, I have a large enough home, that we could both pay for it, besides, my land lord wants me to find a new person to live with me, Because Im paying less that what the rent is, And hes getting mad, But with my salery its all that i can afford. Besideds I WANT you to come and live with me, Cuz I love you."  
"alright, Ill live with you, And Ill be your Boyfriend." I agreed, ROxas, smiled and kissed my softly.  
"C'mon ROx, He does have Lexaeous as a Boyfriend He'll Kill you if he finds out that you two are Kissing...Again. We cant cover for your ass for to long." I hurd Axels snarky voice echo into the room.  
"Axy, Dem-Dem!!! Lexy broke up with Zexy last that night, when he hung out with us!!! He broke up with him!!! And, I asked him to beome my boyfriend, And, he said yes!!!!" Roxas giggled.  
"Wow, Zexions, already getting roxy after being beaten half to death, Damn," Roxas Looked at the two men that were my bestfriends. My arm released a sharp pain, I groaned and layed my good arm over it, and sighed heavely.  
"Yeah, Thanks Axel, I suppose that I should take that As a complement." I slightly laughed. As I laughed there was a sharp pain, I grunted.  
"Zexion, try not to laugh, The doctor said that you have a broken rib, and several brused, you could get really hurt if you move to greatly. Just stay there, and try not to move," Roxas was concerned and I loved that, I loved that I had a boyfriend that cared about me, That I really liked. Roxas, was there and was the one who had loved me, even tho I was with Lexaeuos.   
"Ill try, I cant garrente any thing, specialy with this Joker in the room," I joked with the older red head that I trusted and knew that would be there for me, no matter what.  
"Awww, you know that your happy that Im here," Axel returned the joke, and wraped his arm around demyx's stomach and draped his hand onto the blondes hip.  
"I am, but you like to make me laugh," I responded,  
"Yes, I do, but listen, when you were with the douch bag, you NEVER laughed, and you liked to frown, But now your with Roxas, and hold no reason to not laugh and smile."  
Roxas sighed and layed his head next to my hand, I lifted my hand and layed it on his head, The blonde hair messy and not as it normaly would. He looked at me and toolk my hand in his own, "Zexion, Im so sorry, I shouldnt of let you go, I knew this would, happen, I knew that you were gunna get hurt. I should of had you stay at Demyx's and Axels, Im sorry, that I didnt say no, I let you walk out of that door knowing that you were gunna get hurt," I hurd the hurt and tears swelling up in his throught.  
"Roxas, This isn't the first time hes been here, he has been here so many times, that the people who recieved that He was coming, they had this room fitted, they put thoes flowers there, The ones there on the end table-"Axel pointed twords the table that held 3 simple little flowers, All red, Orange and black, with a dark sickly green stem.   
"They are my fave, Dragons breath," I said cutting Axel off before he could explain. "Three years ago, when Axel And I first met, I was working here, And he was in the room down the hall, and there was this blonde sitting there next to Axel slightly crying, Being who I am, I stepped in and asked if everything was alright, Demyx here, looked up at me and responed with a 'no.' Axel was in bad shape, so the next day when I came in He was eating alone, I had a flower in my hand that was a Dragons breath, I gave it to him because the firey red reminded me of this Pyro here, So every day I was on this floor, I saw him, Than he was Dis-charged, But he still came and had lunch with me, and every year on our birth days we give eachother a single Dragons breath...And when ever Im here, But three...Axel, you must of been really worried, The last time you gave me three was when...when...I almost died, two years ago, Before I met You roxas, I almost died. I was really sic, Axel gave me three Dragons breath, because they make me feel better," I sighed and looked at the older man who leaned agianst the door frame picking at his nails.  
"Yeah, so I was concerned, big whoop,"   
"So, you still do care about me," I said with a smile creaping up on my face, "You still conciter me as your brother, even after all this time, and all the shit Ive gotten us into,"  
"Yes, your still like my brother," He sighed "Bug friggin whoop. Ill go throw my self a party."  
"Axel," I wisperd his name, "Thank you," I wisperd. "Rox, Im tired, Im gunna take a nap now, you three go get lunch, you guys must be starving, take my wallet, use my card, Ax has my pin. Its on me." I said and pointed to the black wallet that was next to the three flowers. Roxas nodded and took it, he kissed me and thanked me, before leading the three men out of the room and twords the cafe.

When they returned I was still sleeping, But they still stayed with me, Roxas not leaving my side, when I finaly came to, he was sitting next to me asleep, I looked at the clock, 6:57 am. "Roxas?" I wisperd his name and tryed to shake him up, "Roxas, Roxas, Roxas," I shook him more. He finaly woke,  
"Zexy? What are you doing up, you need to sleep," He wisperd, Looking up at me.   
"I have to pee," I said flatly.  
"Oh, here," Roxas leaned over and pressed the red button that would call for a nurse.  
"Yes? You called?" A small Nurse with Pink hair poked her head in,  
"Zexion, needs to use the facilities," Roxas said,   
"Oh, alright, just a seccond, let me get the head nurse, shell help." The nurse said and danced off down the hall, Moments later, woman with long dark green hair and vibrant Gold eyes enterd the room, she assisted me to the rest room and returned to her post. I thanked her quickly before being kissed By roxas and told that I needed to go back to bed and That hed bring me Breakfast in a few hours. I agreed and fell asleep, When I came-to again I looked around, Roxas was in the corner Sleeping, ther was a bag on the table, I reached it and opend it, Eggs, Pancakes, and a Crep. I looked at my Blonde lover, he looked sweet and Innocent, he was in the same clothes that he had on last night. I sighed.  
"Had you stayed the night with me Roxas?" I wisperd and reached for my phone and Quickly called Axel.  
"Hello, Axel speakeing?"  
"Ax, Its Zexion," I wisperd trying not to wake up Roxas.  
"Hey, whats up? Your awake early,"  
"Yeah, Listen, I need a favor, Roxas is here all alone, and hes fallen asleep again, can you bring him some clothes, and is Ipod or something For our little Kitty to do?"  
"Yeah, We were gunna come over soon, so We'll grab some things for him, Do you want me to bring over a book, also the Kids in your class made you a card, Ill bring that also," I could hear Demyx running around the apartment.  
"Thanks Ax, Ill see you later, Id like a book, or something to do, Like some papers to grade or somthing to do whyal Im in this hell hole. I can leave tomorrow, The doctor told me like an hour ago,"  
"Alright, Ill see you when we get there," I bid him farewell and closed the phone, I layed my head back down, and closed my eyes, I must of fallen asleep, cuz when I woke again I fond that it was noon, Roxas was awake playing with string that Dem had bought for him, there was A card that said: Get better Mr. Y. We hope that you come back soon, we all miss you. On the inside there was A photo of the kids, and all of there signatures. I felt the tears weld up in my throught, I knew that I wanted to see them, So I would have to go back to school soon, I wanted to see them, I'd go back on monday, and see all of them, four days and Id be back with my kids.  
"Roxy?" I wisperd his name, "Roxy, Hunny?" I wisperd again.  
"Zexy! your awake!" He sprung up and rushed to my side, he took my hand in is own And kissed me, "Good afternoon,"  
"Hello, How long have Axel and Demyx been here?" I asked sitting up the best that I was able to with the help of the bed.  
"An hour, Its not been to long, the doctor said that your ribs are much better and that you'll be coming home!" Roxas squealed softly, his face lit up. He was so happy.  
"Yeah, you'll be home laughing with us in no time," Axel said as he pushed himslef off of the door and approched Demyx who was Sitting softly on the couch and tallking to someone on the phone.  
"Demyx, Hun, Lets go, Lets get Zexions things, and bring him some clothe's, we forgot them at the apartment, Let Rox and Zexion have some time allone," Demyx looked up and nodded, Waving good bye as they left the room.  
"Im glad that your coming home, Im so, happy. I dont have to go to bed, allone any more, I-" I cut him off when I playced my finger over his lips.  
"Roxas, Im scared. For you."  
"eh?"  
"Lexaeous, that night, he said that If he couldnt have me, than no one could, and he'd kill anyone who loved me, Im afraid for you, What if he Comes And he Try-" Roxas cut me off when he placed his lips against my own, I looked at him, He smiled.  
"Zexion, Shut up, Hes in Jail, They are charging him with several counts of rape, Theft, and he's being tryed for many accounts of attempted murder," Roxas said. My eyes widend. "Im sorry, I shouldnt of told you all that so soon, I should of tolld you in chunks," Roxas sighed, he grinned and Looked at me, I was still badly beat up. I still had a broken arm, My leg was in a normal cast now, and on top of that I have a contused wrist. How the hell am I gunna teach like this? I asked my self.  
"Well, Im glad that you told me, cuz now, Im not gunna be scared that your gunna be murderd one night whyal Im at work, I know that sounds crazy, but its true, Im now gong to be able to rest better, knowing that your life...your sweet, perfict, wonderfull, important life, Isnt in danger... If any one hurt you, I would never forgive my self..."  
"Roxas, your perfict, never leave me, and if I try to, dont let me, chase me, Do anything, Just dont let me leave you."  
"I will." He nodded.

The next few days I layed around the apartment, resting up, and healing, My hand and arm healed and I was ready to go back to work. The night before I returned Roxas made me a nice Jucy chicken dinner, as we sat in the dining room enjoing the nice food, I knew that there was somthing on his mind.  
"Roxy, Sweety, are you alright? You seam to be thinking rather hard right now, Whats bothering you?"  
"What, are we gunna do when you go back, and you have many papers to grade, And Im...well in the 'mood?'"  
"well, The papers'll have to whate, but thats not the real problem thats on your precious little sexy mind, whats wrong, we shouldnt keep things from eachother."  
"Alright, here it goes," He took a deep breath and put his hand on mine."Zexion, I want to sleep with you," He blurted out, He threw his hands to his mouth and threw his head against the table, His forehead making a 'thud' sound. I stood and slightly laughed, I layed my hand on his head. He looked up at me, His blue eyes filled to the tops with embarassment.  
"Roxas," I laughed, "I want to sleep with you to, Lets skip dessert and move to the bedroom, Ill do the dishes in the morning before I leave." I said and pulled him close, I pressed our lips to gether, He groaned and pulled me twords the bedroom.

The next day.  
"Zexion, your back!" The Science teacher yelled as he ran down the Chem lab. His Labratory coat hangin whide open, flaping behynd him as he ran down the long coridoor.  
"Heh, yeah, I took a bit of a tumble. Got badly Injured. But Im free from that bad relatioship, and im in a new one, that I have a feeling will last for quite a whyal. Im really happy with this new one, I live next to Demyx, the Music teacher," I responded to the blonde man, who was not only the Chemestry teacher, But the man who raised me, because my parrents died, and he and his wife were un able to have children.  
"Yes, well Im glad, but you probably should get up stairs, dont forget you have to go to the office, and than go and get to home room, before the kids. They are all verry excited to see you, its all they have been talking about for day's...Aparently, word is, that our the most favord History teacher in the district." He smiled, I grinned in responce, "Good luck Kiddo, Ill see you later," My father huged me and ran into the room,  
"Zexion, Your here, we were all worried that you had dropped dead or something allong thoes lines."  
"Hi, Well honastly, I think that would of been better than being spared life after that atack, he was not a happy man, when I got home three weeks ago, He beat me, and left me there, to Die on the side walk, It was my love For history that made me come back and Haunt you guys," I laughed with the other five Teachers in the room. They were all glad to see me, I think its mainly because now, They dont need to deal with the sub anymore.  
"Zexion, The sub, He was not the man that you want again, the kids didnt like him." One of the teachers came up to me before I left as I sat at my desk rubbing my wrist.  
"Really? Well, Ill look at the review that was left on the desk in the room, and Ill ask the kids, They'll tell me. They made me a card, It was the sweetest thing Johnleao."  
"I know, one of the girls asked me if I would help, I asked with what, and she said that The class was making a card for you, So I emeadeatly jumped on the opertunity to help, But we all did pitch in to get you a welcome back gift, the Office just wasnt as quiate as it usualy was, so We baught you speakers for your Ipod, and we baught you a new computer, we all chipped in allot. We had been saving up to get you the laptop, for your tenyer, but...The time seams more reasonable right now, so Well...You have a new laptop for your school work...Because honastly, that pc you have now...Its well shit there Zexion," The tall Italian joked with me. He handed me this large box. I thanked them and opend it. Inside was like he said, Speakers for my Ipod, -they have all been dying to hear my music- and the laptop that he said. This black and silver laptop with the cord sat on the bottom, It was a touch-screened laptop. I gasped and looked at them.  
"Oh, god...you guys, I dont know what to say," I gasped.  
"Well, the students got the Speakers, the entire history, your father, and the principals, helped with the laptop, we all gave the money to the Principal, and he baught the laptop last night." Johnleao said sitting at his desk and throwing Mr. casey a folder.  
"Besides, its all that we could do, for all that you do for us," Ivan said as he leaned back in his chair and threw up a balled peice of paper.  
"yeah, you buy us lunch when we dont have the money, or you share yours when one of us is starving and we dont have a lunch because of a meeting that we have that pereod. Your like a life savor,"  
"You watch my class when I have to use the bathroom, Besides, you have subbed for me in the past several times, even on short notice."  
"Well, I do it because I like you guys, your like my brothers and sisters, I love you guys," I said and smiled. The warning bell for teachers sounded, I looked at them, thanking them again as Sarah pushed me out of the room and down the hall twords the class. the bell rings, 5 min left. The bell rings, 1 min left.  
Announcements   
Students arive to class, all stunned when I walk in late, all grinn as I sit at the desk and look at the paper. and laugh.  
"Good morning class, I recieved a special gift several days ago from my friends, they were asked by my father, who was asked by a preticular class, to give it to me, And today, I recieved a gift, yet again. Now many of you, wanted to know, what the 'King of history' listens to, and today, I thought that thats what Ill do, because, honastly, I just got back, Im NOT giving a test. I just cant do it," I threw a date on the board that sat in the front of the room, "But before that, I will have a bell ringer, just so I can grade soething, Take out your notes, I want to see if the sub did his job, and teach you guys some things that is important, or he taught useless stuff like Math, or Science...Or...ENGLISH!!!" I yelled the word that I refused to learn and threw these Questions up: What important happend With Germany, Prussia, Italy, and Austria, in the Mid 1800's? Whats so important about 1862? What Man asked the prussian King to become the King of Germany in 1862? "You have 10 min to answer these, than we will listen to music and have a free pereod," I said, and passed out the paper. Ten min's passed and I looked at the class, Erasing the Questions. "Alright, Now, Ivan, whats the answer to one?"  
"Well, the Germans and Italians united, The Austrians and Prussians were the strongest...And your family was born into Prussia," Ivan threw the last bit in as a Truthfull joke.  
"Yes, correct, Sarah, Two?"  
"In 1862, Otto Von Bismarck Adressed the Prussian Goverment, after creating the North German states, and begins, to Unify The German confederation, And Eventualy asking the Prussian king to be the German King,"  
"Close, But the Prussian king was asked, and He said he would be king of Germany, but he would be come king by taking the German states by war, thus he asked Our friend here, Otto to take it, and Otto Von bimarks thory as how to take land was through Blood and Iron," I said as I plugged in my ipod and closed the door. "Alright, now, thats enough history for the day, now who here has hurd of...Michel Jackson?" I asked, the entire class Raised there hands, "Good, because, as Im sure that many if not all of you know, I am Livin next to the orchestra teacher, So he likes to tell me what hes playing in Orchestra. and well Its Michel's Man in the mirror. Well I have the Orchestral version, And I listen to that kind of music, but theres allot more than Instramental and classical in my Ipod, I have...who has hurd of Allesana? Well they take a large portion of the memory, But these Guys, here take up most iof it." I pressed play and on came Clocks, Many of the girls looked at eachother and slightly Giggled, the guys looked at me, and smiled, I knew that this song would tell that what I had wanted them to know, and I knew that this was the song to do it, "Thats, right most of my ipod, is coldplay, the Fray, greenday, fall out boy...yes many 'boy' bands," I used the quote marks to show how much that phrase Irriated me. once the song was done, It moved qouckly to the next song on the playlist, wich I knew not one person in this room would know, But some where inside of me, whished that the young boy named Joasiah, would listen to this song and speak up. I knew there was a part of me that wanted to see everyones faces light up when they hurd this song...it wouldnt happen tho, never would.   
the pereod went by and the students all filled out of the room as the bell wrang, I sat on the desk and whated for the next class, to do the same thing, and it was like that the rest of the day, When i was able to leave, I got to my car, and pulled out of the school lot and drove home, I wanted to see roxas, It was my first day away from him, and i missed him...Terribly.  
"Roxy, Im home!" I yelled for my little lover as I walked in the door. there was a note that was on the table it read:

Zexy,  
When you get this, I will be long gone, I have left this life for a life that will be better off, Im sorry, that it came to this, I wish that you would understand, Please dont bother looking for me, Im not here, And Im not coming, back, Im sorry that i had played you like I had, Please forgive me, Im sorry,

Roxas

When I read this letter, I felt the tears just pour out of my eyes like a faucet that had been turned on, My heart lying there on the ground in a puddle of blood. I wanted him to pop out of the closet and yell surprise and hug me and kiss me, and say that everything would be alright, that he didnt mean it, that he loved me, and that he didnt want to leave me, I wanted that to not be true, but it was, I knew that I wouldnt make it two more weeks of life.

Three days passed and I stayed home, My father told the principal that I was thrown into a state of depresson that would take a whyal to get out of, and there was only one quick answer, FInd roxas, I constantly re read the letter, and I noticed that the this wasnt Roxy's hand wrighting, and that if he wanted to get a better life and he didnt love me than he wouldnt of stayed at the hospital over night and not leave untill I was able to leave with him...My Roxas was kidnapped. By my ass of an EX. Many weeks pased before the police found Lexaeous, It turned out that he had broken out of Jail and Taken Roxas, He had planed to keep him and use Roxas to get me to Go back to him, But I hoped that Roxas would be fine, and that The police would find him.

there were three loud nocks on the front door my and Roxas's Apartment. I ran to the door Hoping it was Roxas and answered it, there were two police officers standing there, expecing some one taller. The smaller of the two, (Officer Bob) Looked at me, he smiled ever so tenderly, and opend his mouth but quickly shut it. The other officer spoke theres words to me.  
"Zexion, we found Roxas," They came out of his mouth like a symphony and harmony of music that just danced on my skin.  
"Where is he?" I demanded   
"With axel and Demyx," The nodded next door.  
"Alright, Ill go down now," I said and followed them down the stairs. I opend Dem's door to hear Roxas's sobs, about how he misssed me and wanted to hold me and be held by me right now, his face was burried into Demy's chest, I put my finger to my lips to tell dem to be silent that I was there, I pulled Roxas on the floor And pressed my lips against his. He Threw his arms around my nech and deepend the kiss, I never watned the moment to end, I was with my lover again. "Roxas, Im so glad that your safe,"  
"I am to," he wisperd, I looked deep into his eyes, he knew that I was hurt when I found that letter. "Im so sorry, he tied me up and wrote that, I cryed the entire time he touched me, and used our body, He hurt me. I was So-" I cut roxas Off, I pushed my lips back against his own.  
"Roxas, I know how you feel and what you went through, but he was arrested, and now they have in another state, you...and I wont have to worrie, we are safe," I said as I stroked his back as he shoolk in my arms, His hair was dirty and cold, he was Freezing, cold, and ragged. His clothing was torn at some of the seam's. I looked at him, His eyes were dimmed, as if the life was sucked out of him, I knew that this man was used, beaten and harmed, consistanly for the past two weeks, by the same man who had hurt me. I had no clue how he did it, But Roxas's Spirit, had been crushed, "Roxas, please calm down, Im sorry that I let you out of my sight, let alone went ot work. Roxas, please frgive me...I had no clue he could get out like that, Im soooo sorry,"  
"Zexion, I love you, please, dont let him do that again," He begged and sobbed.  
"For so long that there is life in this body, I swear on My life, That you will NEVER be hurt by that man, EVER AGAIN." I responded, as I hugged him tightly.  
"Thank you Zexion, Thank you for coming into my life and protecting me,"  
"Zexion, Its time you two left, We have to go out," Axel said coming into the liing room. Axel looked at demyx,   
"Cant we just tell them?!? They'll be so excited?"  
"No, they have had enough 'Excitement' for one day, well see you guys tomorrow,"  
"AWWWW, alright, Ill see you in school tomorrow Zexion," Demyx waved as i led Roxas out the door and up the stairs to our apartment. When I closed the door behyned up Roxas pushed me up against the wall and pressed his lips against mine.

Roxas's POV  
"Zex...Zex...Zexy," I moaned his name as he kissed my nech, and slid his hands up my chest, "Nmm, Zexion, that...Theat feels...sooo good," I wisperd as he played with my nipples.  
"Lets, move this to the bedroom," He wisperd and pulled me down the hall and to the left into our room, He pushed me onto the bed. As he walked over to me he pulled off his clothing, he crawled ontop of me, and removed my own clothing, I groaned as he pushed apart my legs, and swallowed my member, His toung wraping around my errected Cock. I moaned and groaned as he softly bit on the shaft, and slid his mouth up and down, He pulled his face away from my groin and slid two fingers up to my ass, He stroked and played with my hole. I sighed at the pleasure.  
"Zexion, stop...teasing me..." I begged. "That...feels so...good," I wimperd as he slid the fingers inside of me, I had been hard for a whyal and I had started to drip. he licked my member as he thrusted his fingers in and out of me. He pushed them in further and stroked the wall of my anus. I moaned, My stomach had begun to turn, I knew that I was going to cum any seccond, "Zexion, cant hold...my...self," I moaned as he slid another finger into me, and licked my shaft more, trailing his toung up and down the member, stoping when he reached the head, to play with it, I screamed as I released into his mouth. he smilled and continued to push his fingers in and out of me, pushing against the wall of my ass. I sighed and grunted, it felt so good,"Zexion, Fuck me, Please, stop teaing me," I said when he pulled his fingers out and trailled them up and down my chest. He smiled and layed his hips apon my own, And quickly and forcefully thrusted into me, I screamed when he hit my prostate Imeadiately, The white and yellow bloches came into my view. as he thrusted in and out, I moved my hips, He licked my nech and chest, and played with my Nipples and member. I felt him tendsing. He moaned and released inside of my self, He hungerly devoured my lips with his own. "I love you," I wisperd as he rolled onto his back and pulled m into a hug so my head was on his chest.  
"I love you to," He reesponded quickly, "Come on, lets get some sleep, we both need it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the last chapter. I was gonna go further with it, but I really dont wanna write this couple. I dont ship it. I was asked to write this back on Deviantart. and never posted it...so here it is, I hope that you enjoy!

Its been 1 year sence me and roxas started to date. Its almost my birth day...Oh how I loathed this time of the year. Every one begging to throw me a birth-day party. Ever sence I met Demyx...He and Axel have asked me to allow them to throw me a party...and EVERY time I have said the same thing; NO, and every year they ask me again. But this year, Roxas has decided that I would have a party and if it would make me happy, we would combind my and Demyx's parties together, But I would have to be there, and pretend to have a decent time.

The day of the party.

"Zeeexy," Roxas said as he danced into my bed room.   
"Roxy, what do you want?" I asked and rolled over on to my back. and looked at him. He smiled and held a big box in his hands, "Roxas, what the hell is that?" I asked as I sat up and put my hand on my head. He slightly laughed and handed it to me. I sighed as I opend the Green and pink wraping. Sitting there in the centre of the box was a smaller box. I sighed and picked the small box up. I looked at the small velvet box. It was black and soft. I cocked one of my eye brows and looked at him. I kissed his face softly. He giggled and urged me to open it.   
The sun shone onto the black and white room. The white with black striped walls where almost blinding. The white carpet held my large bed. It was a black base and a white and black striped bed spread.  
"Just open the damn thing," He giggled. I sighed and opend the box. Inside was a soft, Arow head nechlas. It was soft and rigid. The edges were ragged and rough. It was tied to the gold chain with a small strip of leather. I smiled and held it up to the light to see the detail better than I had ever seen in my life. I smiled and looked at the other. My hand reached up to my nech with out me relising it. I felt the calm arrow head that he had givven me for christmas last year. I looked up at him. He was now sitting on my lap. I wraped my arms around his nech and kissed him forcefully. He laughed and pulled away, "Zexion, you must really like that gift. the last time I was kissed like that was when you guys found me," He said and laughed lightly. He smiled and held me close.  
"Well...I do love it...Roxas what time is it?" I asked.  
"Sadly Its time that you go to work..." He said quickly. Letting me go from the soft hold that he had on me.  
"Do I have to go?" I asked and looked at him.  
"Yes, I do want dinner tonight, and I would like to have food and clothing," he said jokingly.  
"Oh...Alright I see how it is." I said back. The white room was soft now that the cloud's had coverd the sun, blocking its rays of light from getting into my bed-room. He looked at me.  
"Zexion, you know that we cant in the morning," He said and poked my nose.  
"Alright, Ill just ask one of the guys if they'll help me, with my situation," I said and shrugged. hoping that it would change his mind. He sighed and crawled over to me and pulled my Pajama pants off. I smiled and kissed him, Pulling him onto my lap and entering him, He was also Hard and already weat, allowing my to enter him easly and quickly. He gasped when my Cock Penetrated him. He started to rock his hips back and forth. I smiled and placed my hands on his hips. I slightly lifted him up and down. He moaned.  
"Zexion...that feels so good...More," He begged. I smiled and fliped us so his back was on the bed. I bent down and kissed him. He wraped his arms around my nech and kissed me back and deepend the kiss. I thrusted hardhly into him. He let out a scream, "Zeexion...more...please...more," He begged me and pleaded with me. I thrusted deeper and harder into his fragile and tender body. He started to tense. I smiled.  
"Oh, no you dont," I said and leaned over, I opend the top desk and pulled the small cock ring out, and slid it onto his member. He wimperd and begged me. I thrusted into him harder and faster. I slamed my hips into him. He was begging and wimpering, for me to take the ring off. I slid my hands up and down his chest. I found one of his nipples and started messaging it. He wimperd and begged for me to remove the ring. I felt my self tense. I quickly released. And pulled out. I kissed his body and trailed my lips down his chest untill I reached his Member. I kissed the head and kissed the shaft.  
"Zexion, Please," He begged, "Let me release..." he wimperd. I smiled. he was shaking and moaning. I sighed and toolk the ring off of him.  
"Dont cum till I say so," I said and engulfed him member again with my mouth. I sofly bit the head. He moaned. I sucked on the shaft softly. He screamed and released in my mouth. I embraced the warm Fluid of my lover, I looked up at him. He slightly laughed.  
"Im sorry, Im so sorry," He said. I crawled over to him and kissed him deeply. "Hrmmmm, Zexion...you h..hav...have to go...to...Sch...School," He said in betwene kisses.  
"Awww, But Im having fun," I said quickly. He pushed my chest up. I sighed, "Fine, Ill call you when I get to the school," I said and stroled twords the bath room, I quickly dressed, Bid him Good bye and ran out to my car. It was a cool winter day, It didnt snow much here, so I jumped into the car and sped down the street twords the Highschool.

"Καλημέρα κάθε μία," I said as I walked into the history room. Being a history teacher many of us knew Greek, or latin, or another 'anchient' language that many new languages are based off of, I know; Greek, latin, French, Spanish and other unimportant Languages.  
"Buongiorno" Liona said as I sat down, she Knew and spoke Fluant Italian.  
"Dzień dobry," Prospero said, He spoke fluant Polish.  
"Доброе утро" Ivan Being russian responded in our native toung, Russian.  
"Wie sind Sie auf Tag? Du siehst aus wie Scheiße," I said and looked at the Eldest Man in the room. Ludwig looked at me, and scowled.  
"Mein Sohn, beschloss, dass ich bleibe mit ihm wegen des Sturms, die wir hatten," The blonde man said and sighed.   
"Oh, Scheiße...Leider haben mich und Roxas ein wenig verspielt zuletzt nahezu..." I said joking with him. He looked up and glared at me.  
"Danke Mann, das macht mich so viel besser fühlen," He growled, I threw my hands up in defence and slunk back to my desk.  
"look Zexion, just leave him alone, his wife left him, he doesnt wanna hear about happy couple love right now. speciay not homo-sexul ones."  
"Oh, I ddnt know that, why didnt you say anythig?"  
"Cuz honastly, that was pretty Fucking funny,"  
"THANKS Liona, that helps allot," I said and flicked her in the forhead.  
"Signore, ho bisogno di aiuto con somethig, e so che tu sei il padrone delle lingue."  
"Certo, cosa posso fare voi?" I asked as the boy walked over to my desk. I was sitting there looking at the other profesor and holding the paper that I had to hand into the principal for a stufent to be transferd from my class to Ingreds. I sighed and looked at the boys work. It was italian deffinatly, But more than I could read alone, and help the boy, I wasnt that good at the language, "Dispiace, ma io non possiamo aiutare, Mrs. Siegel hanno aiutarvi,"  
"Oh...Però grazie Signore'" The boy said and ran out of the room.   
"What is he one of your students or something? I know that you are a bitch at times, But shit, thats a new record, three secconds to drive a student away fromy you," I said jokingly. She smiled and glared at me. I smiled and showed her my teeth.  
"Shut up Zexion, dont you have a class to get to?" Prospero said as he grabbed his laptop, papers and pushed me out of the door.   
"Yes but its fun to torture her," I protested as he pushed me down the hallway twords my hall way. I was the only history teacher in that hallway at the time, that pereod was the worst, the students all asleep and tired...none of them really cared any ways. I sighed and sat at the wooden desk that we were givven to share with the other teachers who would sit in that desk. I was lucky and that was my room. No other teacher taught in that room.   
the bell wrang.  
"Good morning guys, how are we today?" I asked as I stood and closed the door. It was now my time, "Today we were gunna take a test...but as you all can tell, we arnt in our testing positions. that's because I need your hlep today," I said as I closed the blinds. It was a dark morning, "It seams that ive lost my review notes, can you guys go trough your binders and make me a new review guide?" I asked as I dispersed the papers to the students.  
"But Mr. Branzinsky, couldnt you Just make a new one?" Eleziveta asked as she handed the papers back to her row.  
"Well, I could, but you all know that I like to get you guys a bit more active. and I want you guys to make one for me, I wanna know how you guys find studdying more fun, and seam less lilke a chore or homework," I responded and sat at the desk again.  
"You have all of this pereod...you may work with a partner, but I want the conversations to a min, unless its about me, or history," I said and fshed my cell phone from my bag. Roxas had texted me.

'Zexion, I need you to call me, I have to tell you some thing that I saw on the telivision, its kinda important, it involves the school.'

I sighed and responded:

'It better be-'

Before I was able to finish the message a message ove the speaker came on,  
"Pardon the interuption, but we are going into lock-out mode, you will stay as normal, and work as normal untill further notice is givven. again we are going into lock-out mode, no one will be able to leave or enter the building. this is not a drill, I repeat this is nto a drill."  
"Alright guys, we will still be working, nothing will change, if the bell wrings before this is lifted, we will go to your next class, alright?" I asked and sent the students to work with eachother. I looked back at the phone and finished he message to my Roxas.

'-What happend love? I was just told that we were in lock-down mode, what happend? are you alright?'

'Im fine, the buildings next door, were just robbed. all four around the school, the police are on the serch for the perps now...But they said that there was a twist to the story, that there was also a break and entry a few blocks down the road from us, I was called and asked to stay in the house...Im scared.'

'Calm down, rox, I know that your scared, I understand...trust me...Listen once this is lifted, Ill ask one of the others to fill in for me, Ill come home, and we'll wate this thig out together, Im sure that Axel is on the hunt for the bastards that scared you. Is Demyx over?'

'No, hes at school, he had to leave early, so he should be there already.'

'Alright, Ill go talk to him, you go lay down and try to take a nap. Lock the door, and close the blinds, Ill be home as soon as I can...and than we can finish where we left off this mrnign I ddnt get my satisfaction, Im still harder than hell.'

'Shit'

He responded I laughed and called for the teacher next door.  
"Hey, Tianna, I need a favor, I have to go see Demyx, can you keep the door open till I get back. it wont be long."  
"Yeah, sure," She said and looked up. she smiled and returned to her work.   
"Thanks your a life savor," I siad and ran out of the room. I returned to my own class room, "Alright guys, I have to go out to talk to some one quickly. you guys stay here, and just behave, Mrs. R is right next door, and shes gunn keep an eye on you guys," I opend the door and stepped out. I did trust them...well most of them at least, but I had to get to Demyx and quickly, there was something that i had to do, "demyx, hey where are you?"  
"Im in my room, whats going on? I had to show my Id card to get into the school," Demyx sounded scared, I had known him for all of my life, he was excelent in orchestra and music so he became, the very school that we had graduated from's best damned teacher that they had ever had.  
"Alright, Ill be there in a few, Im down in the main wing," I said and made a dash for the Music wing. It was a small wing, they shared this part of the building with tech, and Art. He loved the location, he saw the mornig sun arise from the slumber. And it was always cool in the room. The walls were decorated with murals all around the school, and This wing was the most decorated. The history deprtment before me, was all like 'we dont want art in our hall...' So they day that I arrived, I asked the other teachers if they thought that a mural in our hall would be a good idea, cuz no one likes history when your in high school...un less your a geek like I was and than at that point you loved all of your classes.  
"Thank you Zexion," He said and we exchanged good byes. Above the Orchestra door there was the words 'Orchestra,' In several colours, and shapes. It was nice. The large room was nice a warm, it was calm, the first class Demyx had wouldnt come in untill roughly one pereod. Demyx always had a candle lit in the room, and it was, sure enough, the windows were still closed, and so were she shades, so the other teachers were bound to be here. I opend the door.   
"Demyx, where are you?" I asked and steped in. The office door was opend. I steped over to it and found demyx at his desk working rather hard on what songs the orchestra would play next. He had two booklets on his desk. Trepek, from the nutcracker, -Because I was Russian, and he loved the song and there was the factor that he loved the Nutcracker. Or Dublin, because He loved the up beat feel of the song, and how it was a catchy tune.  
The rest of the day went by rather quickly, the students were let out, by bus number. The teachers were let out at the normal time. I sighed and drove home quiately. It was December 3rd. A cold day with out any snow, I drove home listining to the damned christmas carrols. I shut the engine off as I pulled into the parking lot. I locked the car and dragged my self up the stairs into the apartment. Forgeting that I would have roxas waiting to great me, and welcome me home. I opend the door and droped the bag off on the end table that sat next to the door. It was unusualy quiate in the apartment, and the only light that was on was the kitchen. I sighed and looked at the closet. Above it hung the photo of me and my father with the woman that I called mother, even though she hated me with a passion. I rember the day we took that, It was a cold winter day. The day she left me and My father. Vexen said that when he found me sleeping on the ground,-and took me home, the day that my father, the man that I was apert of, Abandoned me, and left me for dead- that he found me clinging to it for my life. That the tears that I had cryed -from being so cold, and feeling abandoned - were ice on my young cheeks. that i was shivering and that I had lookd like, if I had stayed there with out getting heat, that I would of died from Hypothermia...Or froze to death. That the Russian winter was so bad that year. I was only seven years old when they left me. I took it down and threw it accrost the apertment. I saw Roxas poke his head out from the corner. I felt the tears weald up in my throught.   
"3...2...1," He said. quickly I saw all of my close friends and family stick there heads out of the living room and smile.   
"happy birthday, Zexion," My father said walking from the kitchen, and huging me. He had to walk with a cane now that he was old and had his surgery.  
"Father, why arnt you sitting, you could get hurt," I said and walked him over to the chairs.  
"Zexion, to day isnt a day about me, its about you, its your Twenty-seccond birthday. Celabrate! Have a good time before you know it, you'll be like me," He said as I forced him to sit.   
"Good, I wanna be an old man, I dont wanna be here at this point...Mother and father left me allone to die in the cold, and to perish with out a single thougt otherwise."   
"Thats not true my son, Im here and so was Marluxia, If he were still with us, he would of smaked you right here and now, you know that he saw you not as his addopted son, but as his own. He loved you, he had always been proud of you, even in your lowest moments," He said and reached up to me.   
"Father," I said and took his hand in my own,  
"Now, go, be with your Lover, be happy and for once smile." he said and pushed me twords him.  
"Zexy, c'mere," He said and pulled me close. I smiled as the warm smell of the ocean filled my nose. He wraped his arms around me and kissed me. I felt my face turn red, "Let me ask you a something," He waid and reached out to the side. Axel stood and droped something in his hand. I raised one of my eybrow's and looked at him. He put up one index finger and bent down. He still held my hands, I knew what was heppining, and I wanted it to, I gasped as he lifted the small black box. He slowly opend it. I gasped. The elogant ring sat daintfully on the warm and welcoming black velvit. the gold ring was warm and calm. It held one single blue dimond, that was small enough that it wasnt rediculous, whyal it was large enough to know that it was there. I gasped and looked at him, "Will you marry me?" He wisperd, I had nothing to stay, I simply could only nod my head. I felt the tears weald up in my eyes. I Looked at him. He smiled from ear to ear. He stood and took my hand. His hands felt like a forgen language against the skin of one who doesnt speak it. I smiled as he slid he smoth gold onto my hand. it was heavy yet light. I brought my hand up to see the way that the light danced off of it.   
"Rox...I cant...I...I'm speachless...I...Oh my God," I said. I pulled him into my arms and wisperd over and over how much I loved him.  
"I love you to Zexion," He said and kissed me again. "Now, lets eat, Im starving," He wisperd and took my hand in his. I smiled slightly and looked up at my friends and father.  
"Yeah, that sounds like a good Idea, Im getting hungary, I didnt get much for luch or breakfast," I joked and poked my blonde Fiance in his chest. He laughed.  
"Hey, you had your chance for breakfast, and you chose something else," He said slightly laughing.  
"Shut up," I wisperd, "If my father and our friends wernt here, I would take you right here and right now," I said pulling him close, and stroking his chin.  
"Aalright...enought with the emotional, lovey dovey bull shit," Axel said and threw his arms over me and Roxas's shoulders.  
"Sure, Ill get the food, I know that you dont like whaiting for your food for very long," I said and kissed Roxas, I walked into the kitchen. And put the water on. 

"This is Awesome Zexy!" Demyx said as he shoved a peice of chicken into his mouth. I smiled.  
"And you guys wonder why I make Zexion cook and I refuse to," Roxas added. We all had decided to eat in the living room, I made them all promase that they wouldnt drop the chicken or beans on the carpet and make a mess or stain the livingroom. they all said that they wouldnt. I made Demyx sit on the sofa with Axel. I trusted most of the people there, It was just me, Roxas, Axel, Demyx, and Vexen. He had been injured greatly, and was forced to slow down allot. He no longer would be able to run around the school with his students. He and Marluxia got into a car accedent when they were going to see a friend. He was hit by another car and shoved into a ditch. Marly was killed almost on contact, for the other car hit his side, Vexen had three broken ribs, his right leg was broken, his left wrist shaterd, and his knee poped out of the socket. He is now partly blind in his right eye, and has trouble walking. So he now has to use cane. He has no feeling in his left arm, because his shoulder was disconected and two nerves were poped, he was also lost some motion, not enought to loose his job though. Hes just a bit slow with that arm and hand than the other one. I smiled and looked up at my father. The blond hair was pulled back into a low tail, complementing the green eyes.  
"No, your just to lazy to make dinner, C'ides, your more of the paistry chef in this relationship," I said poking his nose.  
"Well, you know I had to do the cooking in my relationship with Axel...He Burnt EVERYTHING!" Roxas and axel bursted into laughter. My father sat there and ate his food. he shook his head and laughed. I smiled, My Boyfriend and bestfriend might be Ex's but they were still verry close. It was Awesome. I was verry happy. Demyx sighed and kissed Axels cheek, wisperd something in his ear and stood. He took our plates and walked into the kitchen. Axel sighed and stood.   
"I'm going to bring Dem out to the house for a seccond, he Forgot your gift, we got you somethig, I know that you dont like that stuff...But we thought that you deserve something, well be back in like a half hour," Axel said putting on his coat, "Dem are you coming or fo you want me to go get it?"  
"Ill stay here with the boys, Ill see you later,"  
"Axel, you have to pass by the house right?" My father asked looking up, Axel nodded.  
"Yeah, I can take you over, you want to go down now?"  
"Yeah, If you dont mind."  
"No Its not a problem."  
"Alright, I love you zexion, I hope you had a good Birthday, Ill see you in school tomorrow," My father stood, hugged me, and started twords the door. Axel kissed Demyx and stepped out with my father.

"Here ya go," Axel said and put the box infront of me. It was neatly wraped and a dark blue.  
"The hell, Axel if this fucking thing gets any bigger," I scoffed. He laughed.  
"Just open the damn thing already," He laughed.  
"Doesnt it feel good to finaly fucking swear?" Roxas asked as I pulled at the paper. Demyx laughed.  
"I dont see why Yall have to swear so much," He said. I giggled and tore the top of the paper off.  
"Oh...Yay, a box...you shouldnt of," I sighed sarcasticly.  
"You know what, shut the fucking hell up, and open the damn thing," Axel sighed and kickd me softly. I rolled my eyes and tore the box open. There was a Seccond box, but it was Green. I lifted the box up and looked at it. It was blank, Just a bunch of Foren language written all on it. I knew the language almost imeadeatly. It read this: Satsa i världen, för bara du, skapad av de som älskar dig. The line was writen all over the box. I sighed and opend it. Inside was a Small Panda bear. I gasped and took it from the cardboord prison. I smiled and huged it tightly.   
"I love it, so much, thank you!!!" I giggled and attacked the tall red head. He laughed and hugged me. I smiled slightly and looked at him, he rubbed the small of my back. I sometimes used the fact that I was the youngest of the group to my advantage at times. I was allowed to attack Axel, and Demyx...Roxas wasnt the jelly type which was good for me.  
Whe hung out in the living room for hours untill Demyx told Axel, he was getting tired and wanted to go home and go to bed. When we said goodbye Demyx kissed me on the cheek and kissed the panda. I smiled and hugged him. Axel kissed my head and hugged Roxas. When they left Roxas kissed me. I put the panda on the table with my bag and kissed him back. He wraped his arms around my nech and deepend the kiss. I moaned as he opend our mouths with his toung. I pushed him against the wall.  
"Are we a bit horny?" I wisperd in his ear as I kissed his nech. He moaned. I bit his nech and pulled on the soft flesh. He wimperd.   
"Z...Zexy...Please no...dont, you...have...s...sch...school...work...and...I...Have...Fro...Frost ....Frosting to...make..." He Protested.  
"You started it, and we still have three hours untill its Midnight," I said as I pulled him twords our bedrom. He giggled when I pulled our shirts off and Layed us on the bed. He smiled and wraped his arm's around me.   
"I want you...To make me...B.E.G," He said in my ear and kissed me deeply. I pulled our pants off and our Boxers and slid my hands up and down his inner thighs. he groaned when the doorbell wrang. I leaned over and cuffed one of his arms to the bed. He struggled for a moment, "WHAT THE FUCK!!! LET ME GO YOU PIG!!!" He yelled.  
"Shuddap, I did that so you wouldnt go anywhere, Ill be right back, " I said and pulled on my robe. I walked to the front door and threw it open. There stood a tall man with long blue hair, "Seven," I growled, "What the FUCK do you want?" I growled.  
"I came for you, Your going to die now, you'll have heart failure, From that tumor that you wont tell anyone that you have," He said. I sighed.  
"Look, Can you give me some more time? I want to tell him that I have this, and that I love him, Let me atleast have some more time, 'Cides, Saix...Its my Birthday, can you atleast wait a few more day's...I dont want to die so close to Christmas, once the clock strikes midnight on this new years eve, Telling the world that Its the new year, Ill Kiss him, and than you can come and take me, you can kill me," I said and looked up him. He smiled and pulled me into a hug.  
"Wow, what a preformance, how are you?"  
"Im fine, A tumor that no one knows about...thats different...Uuuhhh, but Im actualy buisy, I got Roxy chained up, and his body is screaming out for me...So I gotta go make him calm down," He smiled, Kissed my head, handed me a box and headed down the hall. I smiled put the Box with the panda, closed the door, locked it stripped and ran to my dearest. He looked at me and glared.  
"FUCK ME ALREADY!!!!!" He yelled and struggled. I smiled, and licked my fingers. I thrusted them inside of him, and let them explore. He wimperd and looked at me. I unlocked him. He reached up for me, I leaned down and kissed him. I pulled my fingers out and thrusted into him forcefully. He wimperd and pulled himself up so He was riding me. I moaned and thrusted harder. He moved his hips and sligtly bounced on my hips. I kissed his chest and played with one of the soft nipples. He moaned. I Felt him tense up, so I thrusted harder and deeper. He moaned and let go. I tensed moments after and released inside of him. He screamed. we fell onto the bed and layed our heads on the pillows. I pulled my 'Manhood' from him and pulled him close so his head could rest on my chest. He smiled kissed me, as we fell into slumber.

The rain fell harshly agianst the roof, as I layed with his head on my chest. "Zexy..." He wisperd my name as he slightly moaned and slightly twisted. I smiled and kissed his head. He moaned and opend his deep Blue eyes. He looked up at me and smiled.  
"Good morning dear," I said and looked at him. His blue eyes soft, he had just woken up and I knew that, we had both had a nice deep sleep, because neither of us really moved. I smiled and kissed him softly on the head. He laughed and allowed his eyes glisten and turn warm and welcoming.  
"Tell me some thing."  
"What do you want to know?" I asked and kissed him softly.  
"Why did you agree to date me?"  
"Because, your perfict, wonderfull, sexy as hell, funny, you like to laugh. I find comfert in your arms and I love to be with you, you dont know that your the one for me. You talked me through my hardest point in life. you were the one who was there, and you showed me that there are people in this life that arnt really ass hats. Im glad that I met you and that you...well...Ive loved you for more than I can rember at this point."   
"Thats a lie, Im not Atractive, I'm stupid, I dont joke with people allot, and when I do, I dont make them laugh. I'm a freak, and dont dress...apropreatly," He said and looked down. He slightly gasped, "Did we...Do IT last night?" He asked as his face turned Red.  
"Yes, we did...You wanna take another round?" I asked and kissed his nose.  
He looked at me and slightly smiled. I could feel is member against my leg. He was hard.  
"I'm gunna take that as a yes," I said and pushed him back on his back.  
He slightly wimperd as I pushed my own member into him and slammed into one of the walls of his inner organs. He wimpered and moved his hips upwards making me hit the walls more. I smiled as I felt my juices still inside him glad that his body was still adjusted to my girth.   
"Z...zexion...some one is at our front door," he said as the bell rang.   
"They can wait," I grumbled and moved my hips finding a nice slow rythem.   
"Zexion, get the door..." He moaned, I sighed and saw that he was trying to move away. I nodded and robed my self, irritated that I would have to shower or will my dick down. I opened the door and was greated by two police officers.   
"hello sir, my name is oficer Barber. Has any one come to your door that you havent recognised?" the tall thin one on the right asked as i looked at the pair. I shook my head.  
"No sir...my Fiance and I just woke up." I said. he nooded and scribbled on the pad of paper.   
"Okay, here is my card. if you do experince this, please call me or my partner and we will be over. do not let this man into your home, he is extreamly dangerous, and is most likely armed." He said and tipped his hat before leading his partner away from my door. I closed it and looked at the silver and blue package saix had givven me the night before. I picked it up and opened the box. smiling when I saw an old book inside. 'my lexicon,' i thought.   
"Zexy? who was at the door?" roxas asked as he came out of our room.  
"Huh? Oah just the police, nothing is wrong.Just dont open the door unless Im home okay?" I said and kissed his temple, "Okay, now, breakfast?" I ask and look at the kitchen. it was a mess. I sighed heavily, "you go shower and make the bed...and Ill pick up the kitchen and start breakfast. Imma make waffles. I know that you like them.   
"Hey, lets invite axel and demyx to dinner."  
"Uhhh...sure, I supose that wouldnt be a big deal," I said and looked at the short blonde infront of me. He grinned and smiled.   
"Dont worry Zexy...I have you now," He said and nuzzled my chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Im really sorry if I triggered anyone. THis was hard to wright. there is a second chapter. This was taken down of deviantart a while back. I wanted to put it up and now I am. please comment. I really wanna know what you think.
> 
> Deviantart-Science4eva


End file.
